Bigger is Better
by bke.21
Summary: Jaune and Blake have an open relationship. Sun is the newest adventure. Will he fulfill Blakes needs?


**A/N: I dont own RWBY. I wish I did though**

 **This is the first prompt I finished. Its not good. But its fap worthy. Maybe. You do you**

 **Please remember to PM me suggestions. Dont leave them in the Reviews. Please.**

 **If you have not seen the new episode, do not be an asshole and bitch about spoilers.**

* * *

Jaune and me took turns fucking Blake. First, he inserted his normal shaft deep into her cunt, and then I took over and pushed my slightly longer and much wider cock up the same hole. We fucked Blake again and again. We sexually molested her, practically raping her.

Blake almost screamed each time we took turns. We went through the same ritual again and again.

"No! No! Don't fuck me!" She pleaded as soon as one of us lay on top of her. She begged us not to do it, but her begging made it even more arousing. I knew she was play-acting. She actually wanted our cocks more than anything else in the world. I think the only reason she begged was to make us more aroused. And it worked! The thought of sexually molesting her gorgeous body sent waves of heat through my own.

"Please, not again! Please, not another cock!" Blake cried out as soon as one of us found her hole. "And oh my God! It feels so big. I never had anything so big before."

I slowly slid it in, and not long after her attitude slowly changed. As soon I began fucking, she changed tactics. "Oh that feels good," She said, indicating her earlier words were only for effect.

Lastly, she pleaded with me not to leave. "Please! Please no!" Blake cried out. "Please don't stop. Keep fucking me!"

Blake was the first to suggest we both do her. "I would be willing if you are," She casually broached while standing out on the porch of a friend's house. "Jaune and me have done it before, and I would be willing to do it again."

We had been talking about threesomes. The conversation had somehow gotten onto the topic of x-rated movies. Blake complained the threesomes in the movies were always between two girls and a guy. To her, it made a lot more sense to have one girl with two guys. Hearing such a suggestion from a girl like Blake was very arousing. With a pale complexion and her long, black hair, she was quite gorgeous.

At first I thought I misunderstood what she said. The party was going strong, and I already had a few drinks. I figured the combination of the alcohol and some of my past fantasies about her were playing tricks in my mind.

"I'm serious," She reaffirmed. "We've actually done it a few times before, and both of us really liked it; especially me. I would love it if you could participate."

"I don't know," I answered, still not sure if I should believe her or not. Blake was a nice girl and didn't seem the type to be into exotic sex games. I never dreamed she would be interested in a three-some. And I also knew she could be sarcastic, although she didn't look like she was bull shitting about this. From the expression on her face, she looked deadly serious. She also looked rather excited.

"I don't know," I said again, deciding to at least play along. "I've never been involved in a threesome before." I admitted my inexperience.

"Don't worry about it," Blake reassured me. "It's not like you and Jaune will have to do anything together. If you want, all three of us can sit down after a while and talk about it. Jaune will vouch for me."

A few minutes later he did. I could hardly believe it! He said they did indeed have three way orgies before, but only with the men doubling up. "Blake won't return the favor and allow me a second girl," He pointed out.

Blake let out a smile to affirm his disappointment.

"Although on one occasion," He added. "We did do a foursome. Once, we had another couple join us. It was a fun time."

I finally believed her. Blake was a good-looking faunus who I considered very fuckable. She stood about five-foot-seven with a beautiful face and a nice body. Her thick, jet-black hair turned me on from the first day I met her.

In the end I accepted.

We went to Jaune and Blake's house after the party. They were not married, but lived together. As soon as we walked in the front door we quickly started.

Jaune and me took turns taking off Blake's clothing. He first did one shoe, and then I did the other. We repeated the ritual with her socks, and then went up to her blouse. He undid one button and I undid the next. Soon, her blouse was open all the way down and we each slipped it off one of her shoulders. She sat before us with only a black bra covering her small boobs.

Next, Blake stood up and we took turns taking off her slacks. Jaune allowed me the honor of slipping off her belt while he next unhooked her jeans. Then, with each of us taking hold of her slacks at one thigh, we gently slipped them down. Blake willingly allowed us to undress her.

"This is going to be so exciting," She said excitedly as she stood beside the bed in her underwear, sounding like a little girl about to get a present. "I can't wait for the two of you to give me multiple orgasms."

Her words made her look even sexier. She wore only the smallest bra and panty, seeming to cover hardly anything at all. Clearly, she did not have very large tits, but they were still very sexy. Her bra came down to a small hook in the center, clearly displaying her small mounds.

"Go ahead," Jaune offered, waiving his hand towards her chest. I immediately knew what he was offering.

I reached forward and took hold of the hook of her bra. He, at the same time, positioned himself behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. The hook was easy to undo, while at the same time Jaune eased the shoulder straps down her arms. We took her bra off slowly to draw out the details.

It was worth it. Blake had an excellent set of tits. Although small, they were exquisitely sexy. The best part where her nipples. I had always wanted to see Blake's tits and often fantasized about what her bare chest would look like. Now, I was pleasantly rewarded with a sight that exceeded those fantasies.

Jaune, still standing behind her, brought his hands under her arms and placed one on each boob. Then he felt and massaged them all around. Blake smiled at me as he did so, sighing with pleasure.

"They're very nice," Jaune commented. "Why don't you try them yourself Sun?"

I was hesitant at first. I couldn't quite believe that Jaune was offering me the breasts of his girlfriend.

"Go ahead," Blake added, apparently noticing my reluctance. "Give me a titty feel."

I couldn't resist the offer. A second later I replaced Jaune's hands with my own. I opened up my palms and rested one on each tit. Her boobs were small, of about a B cup variety. I enjoyed her nipples most of all because they were hard. I couldn't resist the temptation of feeling them with my fingers. Blake moaned as I did so, indicating she had sensitive nipples.

Next, we did her panty. "You're really going to love this," Jaune tempted me. "Blake's got an incredibly sexy pussy."

"I can't wait," I told him.

Each of us took hold of one side of her panty and slowly pulled down. Jaune went faster than me so his side came uncovered first. I purposely went slower because I wanted to draw out the experience. I wanted to uncover her pussy like a curtain slowly opening on an actor back stage.

Jaune was correct. I did enjoy it. Blake had a beautiful pussy. The more I uncovered, the more I wanted it. I think it was because she had small tits. I guess I felt as though I was looking at the pussy of a young virgin; perhaps a thirteen-year-old girl.

We finished taking off her panty by slipping it through her feet. Blake was still standing and stepped out of it. We thereby removed her last remnant of clothing.

She looked terrific in the nude. She looked even better than the fantasy I had pictured her before. Her body looked incredible without any clothing covering it. Blake was much sexier than I thought.

I was desperate to continue, but we didn't fuck her right away. "Let's first put her in heat," Jaune suggested as he continued to stand behind her. A moment later I watched as his hand reached around and came to rest between her legs. I knew immediately what he meant.

"Blake likes it when you play with her pussy first." He gently felt his fingers over her bush and stroked her up and down. It didn't take long before he pushed in further. I noticed him sticking one of his fingers inside her cunt.

"Oh, that feels good," Blake moaned out in pleasure.

We treated her pussy just like her tits. Jaune went first and then invited me to follow. He pulled his hand away and invited me to try her.

I was not as reluctant with her pussy as I was with her tits. I guess that's because I wanted it more. It did not take long before I was feeling her bush.

"Oh, you feel good too!" Blake cried out as soon as I touched her.

I felt up and down her bush - just like Jaune. I tried to feel the outside of her pussy for as long as possible, but the temptation to go in further was too much to resist. I could only hold out for about a minute. I had to give her my finger.

"That feels even better," Blake cried out the moment I slipped in the tip of my finger. "You're very good Sun!"

Blake felt terrific. Her cunt was already wet. I pushed my finger in and out several times. Her hole seemed unusually tight.

Jaune tapped me on the shoulder. I wanted to continue. It felt as though I had barely started, but I figured I should let her boyfriend take priority. After all, the two of them lived together and were practically married. I moved out of the way and let Jaune take his turn.

Jaune felt up his girlfriend's cunt again. At first he did it just like before. He simply slipped his fingers inside and felt all around. A little later he decided to conduct class. He was the teacher and I was the student. The lesson for the day was Blake's pussy. As we knelt on the floor before her, he graciously taught me the intricacies of his girlfriend's cunt by giving me a hands-on lesson. It was as though I was his apprentice.

The first lesson was on how Blake liked a man to feel up her slit. Jaune demonstrated it for me first, and then invited me to give it a try. The grade was based on how much I could make Blake moan out in pleasure.

A little later he showed me the secret location of her G spot. Blake gave a moan when he touched it, clearly indicating he had the right place. I then took my turn and made her cry out even more. It sounded like she enjoyed me even more than her boyfriend. I figured it was only because I was a new hand.

"It feels tight," I commented under my breath.

"That's because it is," Jaune spoke louder. "Blake has a very tight pussy. That was one of the reasons why I first went out with her."

I suddenly wanted to fuck her even more. I couldn't wait to try out my cock on her, but there was still one thing left to do. Jaune invited me to taste her.

"Blake has the best tasting pussy in the world," He told me.

"It already looks delicious," He said as he looked at it.

A moment later Blake opened her legs. She obviously knew what he wanted, as she wanted the same thing. I watched as she stood before him with her open legs, inviting his mouth inside. Jaune accepted the invitation by getting on his knees and diving between her legs.

I could tell Blake enjoyed it, just like her boyfriend said she would. Jaune was right; Blake really did like someone to eat on her pussy. She moaned even louder with his mouth between her legs. I noticed she was breaking out in a sweat.

Jaune ate on her pussy for a long time. I think I had to wait for about five full minutes. I was becoming impatient and kept fantasizing myself in his place.

"That was delicious," He said as he finally pulled away. "I hope Blake still has enough juice left over for you Sun."

"I hope so too," I commented as I knelt down in his place. I couldn't believe it was finally my turn. I took hold of her hips and opened my mouth. I dived into her pussy with my mouth. I licked up and down on her clit with my tongue.

"Oh God! That feels good Sun!" Blake she started to moan. It was like before, when I figured her. She obviously liked a man to eat her out, and she seemed to like me even more than her boyfriend. "Yes Sun! Yes!" She kept saying over and over again. "Oh, that feels good."

I opened my mouth up wider and tried to push my tongue in deeper. She seemed to push back against me at the same time, as though she wanted to accept it. I could feel my tongue squeeze into her tight little slit.

"Oh God Sun, I can't stand it," She cried out some more. At the same time, she opened her legs, and I was able to dive my mouth in even deeper. I tasted the warm, succulent juices of her cunt. Her pussy really did taste terrific, just like Jaune said it would.

I ate on Blake's pussy for a long while. This time, Jaune did not tap me on the shoulder. He allowed me eat on his girlfriend for as long as I wanted. I think it was because she liked it so much. I think it made her hot and horny.

"Just wait," Blake asked me to stop after what must have been about ten minutes. She tried to pull back away from me. I resisted by reaching around to her ass. I put one hand on each cheek of her ass and pulled her back to me.

"Oh Sun!" Blake said in response. "I'm serious. Let me lay down and then you can eat me some more."

I released my grip on her waist and let Blake walk over to the bed. I did not, however, stop eating her out like she asked. Instead, I kept my tongue on her pussy the entire time. Blake shuffled with her feet and I walked on my knees. We walked over to the bed where she sat down.

I was able to dive into Blake's pussy even more after she lay down. She lay down on her back with her legs hanging over the side. I was kneeling on the side of the bed with my head between her legs. The result was a fully exposed pussy.

"I love it Sun!" Blake cried out even louder after she lay down. "I never met a man who liked my pussy so much."

With those words, she brought up her legs and made herself even more vulnerable to me. She lifted her legs up high and spread them out far. Soon, she had them pointed almost straight up into the air.

I was enticed and couldn't resist the temptation to help her out. I reached up and grabbed her legs by the backside of her knees. I pushed them up and apart even farther, lifting her ass off the bed.

"Oh God Sun!" Blake cried out in heat.

She was in the most exposed position possible. There was no way she could make her pussy any more vulnerable to me. Her legs were pointed up into the air. They must have been spread open as far as they could possibly get. Blake spread herself open for me at a full one-hundred-eighty degree angle.

I dived in even deeper and stroked my tongue in and out of her narrow slit.

"Eat me! Eat me! Eat me!" Blake cried out. "I love having my pussy licked."

Her words made me even more excited. I rewarded her by eating on her pussy even more. I didn't usually like to eat pussies for nearly so long. I usually was too anxious to go on with fucking. But Blake's pussy was an exception. There was something about her pussy that attracted me. I'm not sure what it was, but she easily had the best pussy I ever ate.

"Please stop!" Blake cried out after what must have been about five more minutes of continuous pussy eating. "Please stop! I want to switch positions."

I tried to stop but I couldn't. I continued eating on her. It was as though my mouth was glued to the center of her legs.

"Please stop!" Blake told again. "I want to change position. I want you to lick me like a horny dog licks his bitch."

I paused. I wasn't sure what I just heard. I immediately realized that male dogs lick on their bitches from behind.

"Lick me like a Bitch!" Blake said again. "Let's change position."

I backed away and let go of her legs. It was the first time I backed away from her pussy the entire time. I had been eating her out for what must have been fifteen minutes. I finally looked at her face.

Blake looked very pleased. Her face carried a big smile and she looked very happy. Her nipples stood hard and erect on her chest. Her entire body was sweating profusely and looked incredibly sexy. She looked even hornier than me.

Jaune walked up to her, apparently ready to go on with the next step. Blake, however, stopped him. "First I want to ask Sun a question,"

She said. "I want to know if he liked eating out my cunt. Did you like to eat on me Sun?"

"Oh yes!" I said in reply, still looking down at her naked body. "I loved eating out your cunt. You have the best tasting pussy in the world."

Blake smiled. She seemed to like my compliment. "I'm glad my cunt could be of service to you. I enjoyed you eating on me too. I liked it best when you stroked your tongue up and down on my slit. I think it put me into heat."

"Glad to be of service," I thanked her, growing surprised at the filthy words coming out of her mouth.

"But tell me Sun," Blake continued asking. "Would you like to eat me out some more? Would you like to lick me in a different position?"

"Oh Yes!" I immediately replied. "I'm willing to eat on your cunt for as long as you want me to."

Jaune seemed disappointed. He was obviously horny and wanted to fuck her. I did as well, but Blake was in charge of the night's festivities. She wanted us to wait just a little while longer. Blake sat up on the edge of the bed and made her proposal. "Let's pretend I'm in heat," She said.

"You're theman Ive marked, and it's your job and check if I'm ready to be mounted."

She turned around and showed me her back side. I realized I hadn't seen her yet from behind. I had not yet seen her ass.

Blake got up on the bed on all fours. She stood up like an animal walking across the bed. "Check if I'm in heat Sun," She turned around and asked with her cute little eyes. Her jet-black hair fell down across one side of her face and almost touched the bed. "Check if I'm ripe. Taste me and see if I'm ready for your sausage."

I looked down on her and found myself entranced by her ass. Blake had a marvelous ass. I was surprised at how much it turned me on. It was so nice and small, and looked marvelously tight. I immediately pictured myself fucking her from behind.

"Well Sun?" Blake asked. "Are you going to check out your mate or not?"

I came back to my senses. I realized she wanted me to lick on her pussy some more.

"Of course," I answered as I got down on my knees on the edge of the bed. I reached forward and grabbed her by the thighs. At the same time, Blake backed up and spread her legs apart to make it easy for me. She knew what I wanted, and she knew what she wanted to give me. I bought my head forward and pushed it between her legs.

"Oh Sun!" Blake cried out in satisfaction. "I love it when you eat me out."

A second later I was licking her slit once more. I ate out her pussy once again. And then I ate on it even more. The entire time Blake kept crying out with moans.

"It's so delicious," I told her. "You have the best tasting cunt I've ever eaten."

Blake continued moaning as I teased her cunt. I was sure she really enjoyed it. The more I ate on her, the further she backed up to make it easy for me. It was as though she wanted me to keep going in deeper.

After about five minutes more, Blake backed completely off the bed. She spread her legs wide apart and brought her feet to the floor. It was just like before, except she was facing the opposite direction. I was practically eating her out from below.

"You're so good Sun!" Blake yelled out.

She came back even more. She was standing directly above me with her legs spread open as far as they could go. I was eating out her pussy from below. I was forced to bend my head back nearly all the way and point my mouth straight up into the air.

"Oh yes Sun," She cried out some more.

At the same time, she came down on me. I could no longer hold my tongue on her slit. I was forced to back away and fall to the floor. I was confused for a moment as I starred up at her open legs, but then quickly understood as Blake came down on me.

"Oh Blake!" I cried out with joy.

"Oh Sun!" Blake returned the compliment as she continued to lower herself.

I suddenly found myself eating on her some more, except this time I was laying down instead of her. Blake was sitting on my face.

I enjoyed it when Blake sat on my face. I'm sure Blake enjoyed it too. She let me eat on her pussy for several minutes more.

"Please stop," She said finally. "Please stop so I can have your cock."

Blake bought herself back up. I continued licking her slit for a few seconds more as she rose, but I finally had to stop. My cock, naturally, was as stiff as a board inside my shorts. By now it had been erect for nearly a half hour. I could feel that my underwear was soaking wet.

"Well Sun?" Blake asked as soon as I left. "Is your Bitch in heat or not?"

The answer was obvious. "You're definitely in heat," I told her. "You are definitely ripe to be fucked."

Blake smiled. "That was good Sun," She complimented me. "You're a good pussy eater, but I want more. I want to be a cock sucker."

She backed away laid her naked body down on the bed. I stood up and looked at her. I was again able to see her bare tits and pussy.

They looked even better than before.

"Now, it is time for your meat," Blake said as she lay down with her legs spread open wide. She lay down in an incredibly erotic position. It was obvious what she wanted.

Jaune pulled down his shorts first. He pulled down both his shorts and his underwear at the same time. Beneath, there was a shiny, erect organ. He had obviously been cumming just like me.

"Well Sun?" Blake prodded me. "Do you want to fuck your ripe bitch or not?"

I followed suite. I pulled down my shorts and underwear just like her boyfriend. I showed Blake my cock, which by now was hard and wet.

"Oh my!" Blake cried out in surprise. "Oh my! I don't believe it!"

I realized she was referring to my cock. My shaft was longer than most men's, and she was obviously impressed by its size. I also stood at an angle to her, which I suppose impressed her even more. Women were often surprised at my shaft, although most did not express themselves as openly as Blake.

"Oh my God Sun!" She said again. "It's a monster! It must be eight inches long!"

I felt embarrassed and wanted to cover myself back up. Her guess wasn't far off the mark.

She looked directly at it. Her eyes stood wide open. She starred directly up at my erection and there was nothing in the way to block her view. Her face showed the impression of amazement. Her hand over her mouth as though to prevent herself from screaming out.

I held back and simply stood in place. I knew if I let her look at it long enough she would eventually get accustomed to its size.

"I love it!" Blake finally concluded. "Oh Sun, I never dreamed you had such an impressive organ! I guess it's true what they say about the shy ones. They are bigger!"

She finally calmed back down and took her eyes off my cock, although only for an instant. She seemed to look back at it every chance she got. It was as though she remembered her boyfriend was also in the room and didn't want him to feel inadequate.

"Excellent!" Blake complimented the both of us. "Double erections! I should have no trouble getting an orgasm tonight."

Blake let me in on her fantasy before we ever started. She said the reason she liked to have sex with two men at once because she liked to have orgasms. She said one man just wasn't enough. Two cocks had a much better chance of pushing her over the edge.

Jaune started. He immediately lay on top of her. I knew he was extremely horny after watching me eat on his girlfriend for so long.

His cock was stiff and looked like it was nearly dripping with cumm. He immediately took it and stuck it up between her legs.

"Oh yes!" Blake cried out as soon as it went in. "Oh, that feels so good!"

I watched the two of them fuck. I watched Jaune and Blake as they had sexual intercourse. Blake's naked body was on the bottom, moaning in pleasure every time he went in. Jaune was on top, repeatedly pulled his hips up and down, pushing his hard-on in and out of her hole. I could hardly believe it was real. He drilled her again and again. I desperately wanted to take his place.

"Come closer," Blake said.

I realized she was talking to me. As her boyfriend was fucking her, she had her head to the side and was looking at me. She seemed to be looking mostly at my cock.

"Come closer Sun," She said again. "I want to feel it. Let me feel your sex toy." She reached out her hand.

I couldn't resist. I was too horny to refuse. I obeyed and walked closer with my erect cock standing at attention between my legs. Her hand reached out. I knew she wanted to grab me, but I didn't mind. I kept walking closer, exactly as she asked me to.

Suddenly, I did feel her. Blake's fingers touched my cock.

She first touched the tip and felt up and down the front of my shaft. It felt incredible. My cock leaked copious amounts of pre-cumm and was soaking wet for her, but she easily made it pre-cumm some more. The moment she touched it, if felt my cock throb and then leak.

"It feels terrific!" Blake complimented. "I really like the way it's so long and hard. Don't be so shy and come forward a little bit more. Bring your sex toy closer to me."

I stepped forward to make it easier for Blake to reach my hard-on. She took advantage of my promiscuity and reached out. She grabbed me, wrapping her fingers completely around my shaft. My hard erection was in the palm of her hand. It felt even better and more arousing than before. I felt myself leaking some more. Blake must have seen it because as soon as I leaked she released me from her grip and spread it all around.

"It feels terrific," Blake complimented again. "I really like your sex toy, especially when it gives me head. I could play with it all night long."

I realized she definitely could see me when I pre-cummed. I stood just above her head and my cock was less than a foot in front of her face. She couldsee it when my jizz flowed out of the tip. She immediately felt across the head of my cock and spread my wetness all around.

The next instant, Blake squeezed my cock. She again wrapped her hand around my hard shaft, except this time she squeezed it. Next, she gave it a few short strokes, as though she wanted to make sure. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to make me pre-cumm even more.

"Very good!" Blake spoke. "I love to physically make a man give me head."

She unclasped her hand and spread my additional wetness all around. By this time, my shaft was soaking wet in its own juices. I could feel it dripping down onto my sack.

"I have to make sure you are well lubricated," Blake told me. "With such a long wiener, I'm going to need lots of head. I have to lubricate you well before I let you fuck me."

She squeezed and stroked my shaft a second time and then spread the additional pre-cumm all around. Blake practiced what she preached.

At the same time, Jaune continued to fuck her. He lay on top of her with his waist bouncing up and down. As she felt my erection with her hand, she felt his erection with her cunt. I couldn't understand how she could take it. I was sure we would give her an orgasm.

"Change position dear," Blake spoke to her boyfriend. "Why don't you do it from the edge of the bed? I need some room for Sun's cock!"

I didn't understand what she wanted at first, but Jaune obviously did. He immediately got off her body and stood up at the edge of the bed. He then grabbed her legs and nearly pulled her off. Blake kept hold of my erection and the same time and pulled me along with her.

Jaune's cock was at a full erection and glistening in its own juices. Obviously, it had been busy. He stood up against the edge of the bed and stuck in her hole once more.

"Oh yes!" Blake cried out with delight. "I like it when you rest. I can always feel when it's bigger when you start again."

She cried out several more times as he continued and then seemed to switch her attention to the second erection in the room. Blake looked directly up at my cock and then gave it a few quick strokes again.

"Both of you feel so good!" She complemented us."One in my cunt and one in my hand. I'm doing two men at once."

Blake let her hand run up and down my shaft and then around the backside to spread my cum all around. Then she grabbed it again in the palm of her hand. I expected her to squeeze or perhaps give a few short little short strokes like she did before, but instead she starting giving me full strokes. She grabbed my shaft at the bottom and continued until she went past

the tip. I was momentarily surprised, but pleasantly so. Her hand felt terrific. It felt good to have Blake jerk me off.

"It feels even longer this way," She complimented me again on its size. "I never knew you were so well endowed Sun. You really have a long instrument."

I pre-cummed some more. She no longer had to stop to spread my wetness around. Since she was stroking me, her hand automatically spread it.

I rapidly became hot and aroused. Blake was putting me into heat. I was beginning to get worried about her doing me too early. I didn't want to ejaculate with my cock in her hand.

"I wonder if your sex toy tastes as good as it looks?" Blake then asked to my amazement. She seemed to ask it out of nowhere, but I think she had been thinking about it for a long while. The words suddenly made me even hotter.

I could hardly believe the filthy words coming out of her mouth.

"I bet it does," She answered her own question.

"I love blow jobs, and I bet it would really feel good to give you one, especially since I've never before sucked on such a large boner."

Blake stopped stroking and suddenly gave me a squeeze. This time, however, she didn't give me a quick squeeze. Instead, she held on tight. She began pulling me towards her.

I suddenly understood why she wanted Jaune to change position. It didn't take me long to figure out what she wanted. She was going to have two cocks in two holes at once. There was nothing to get in the way if Blake wanted to suck on my dick.

"Excellent!" She thanked us with pleasure. "That makes it perfect."

She pulled on my cock and made it came down to her. I knew, of course, what she was trying to do. Blake did not hide her attentions at all. It was obvious that she wanted to suck on me.

I bent over and placed my hands on the bed to brace myself.

My waist was directly her face, and it was getting closer all the time. First six inches; then only three. Blake pulled me down to her. I could have fought back, especially considering the wetness of my cock. I probably could have forced it to slide out of her hand in an instant. But I didn't. I wanted to experience oral sex. "Yummy, it tastes good!" Blake suddenly complimented. "You have delicious cumm. Cock really tastes good when you're being fucked at the same time."

I remembered Jaune standing at the edge of the bed. We were both standing above her, me with my cock just above her mouth, and Jaune only a foot away with his shaft up her cunt. I had not felt her yet, and therefore assumed I must have dripped down on her. I figured my cock dripped pre-cumm directly into her mouth.

"Let me taste some more," Blake tempted.

She suddenly pulled my shaft down even further, this time in a quick jerking motion. At the same time, I felt her tongue on my hard-on. I felt her tongue lick across the tip.

"Oh God!" She cried out. "God it tastes good!"

She pulled my shaft down again and licked around the tip a second time. Waves of heat again pulsated though my body. "Yummy, it's delicious," Blake said some more. "That's the best tasting cock I've ever eaten. Oh

Sun, you have a delicious dick."

She pulled it down again, except this time she went down further. She bought my cock down far enough so the tip went into her mouth.

"Yummy," Blake moaned out in pleasure as it went inside. She took the tip of my Cock into her mouth and sucked on it like a lollipop. I could hardly stand it. Her sucking action was bad enough, but her words made it even more exciting. She was giving me some of the best sex I had ever experienced - and I had yet to fuck her! I didn't think it could get any better, but just then it did. I suddenly felt something new on my shaft. Blake bit on my shaft!

"Oh Blake!" I yelled out more in surprise and ecstasy than any real pain. I didn't expect her to bring her teeth down on my shaft. She did not bit hard enough to hurt my cock, but it was enough for me to clearly feel it.

"Oh my God Blake!" I cried out again as she bit down a second time. The feeling of her teeth against my hard shaft sent waves of heat through my body. A sexual fantasy suddenly came to mind where I was a helpless sex slave. I fantasized I was a naked slave being sexually molested in the torture chamber of a rich princess. Blake was my master and she was raping my virgin body.

"Oh! Please Blake!" I cried out a third time as she bit my cock once again. I never expected Blake to be so sexually active, but then realized that any girl who was willing to have sex with two men at once was probably capable of anything. I grew worried about premature ejaculation. Although I was more than willing to give her a blow job, I first wanted to experience the excitement of her cunt.

Blake bit down the third time near the end of my shaft, and then pulled it out. "It's so delicious Sun!" She said as soon as she could talk again. "Here I thought all cocks tasted the same, but you have gourmet cumm. You have the best cock I've ever had to pleasure of eating."

Blake pulled my cock into her mouth again and sucked on my erection some more. This time she brought it into her mouth even further than before and I expected her to bit down on it at any moment - but she never did. Apparently, she had enough of cock biting.

"And it tastes even better when I can suck it directly out of the tip," Blake said finally, after letting go of my cock for the last time.

"Cumm is more delicious when it's fresh cumm, and it's especially good when you're being fucked at the same time."

Blake held my cock just above her. She looked at it as though she was admiring it and I could tell she was fantasizing about it. Perhaps it was fucking her, I thought to myself, or maybe it was something more crud. Knowing I had a women below me who liked two men at once, I figured it more likely was the latter case.

Blake continued to send waves of heat through my body even when she held my cock still in her hand. She must have stroked, licked, and then sucked on my cock for about ten minutes. I didn't know for certain because it was difficult to keep track of the time, not to mention that I wasn't wearing a watch - or anything else for that matter. The real reason for the excitement, however, was the anticipation of what was coming next. I watched as Jaune as he moved his waist back and forth against his girlfriend. I could see his erect shaft every time it came out, and couldn't help but imagine my own cock in his place.

"Nice and long," Blake suddenly spoke after a minute's silence. "Plenty wide too. I know your cock is going to feel great inside me."

She began stroking again. Not long strokes, just light, gentle strokes half way along my organ. "Oh Blake!" I cried out in response. I was getting more aroused than expected. It was happening too early.

"It's so big and long," Blake only answered in response. "You should have no trouble giving me an orgasm. No trouble at all."

"Please stop!" I warned her, feeling myself getting even closer. "I'm starting to feel it."

Blake immediately pulled her hand away and stopped stroking my erection. "Of course," She answered this time. "We can't have you going over the edge quite yet. I need to save your meat for a more important mission."

I backed away.

Jaune did the same. "I have to stop too," He said. He had been screwing her for a good five or ten minutes. "I'm sorry, but your cunt is just too tight for me Blake."

A sorrowful look came over her face. "I'm sorry," Blake apologized. "I wish I didn't have such a tight cunt, but I can't help it."

Blake was left lying on the bed naked. I was again able to look at her bare body. I noticed her long, black hair came down to her chest. She looked sexy with her right tit hidden behind a sea of black.

"Well Sun?" She asked innocently. "Are you

cooled down yet?"

I wasn't, but I wanted to take her anyway. I was incredibly horny and was desperate to fuck her.

"As soon as you're ready," Blake spoke to me in what seemed like the most seductive voice I had ever heard. "My cunt is yours for whenever you want it."

She spread her legs open along the side of the bed as though to emphasize that she was ready. She offered herself to me like a slave to her master. I couldn't resist. I had to go in for the kill. My body obeyed my cock -not my brain.

"Oh Sun!" Blake said with excitement as I walked over to the end of the bed. She spread her legs open some more as I walked into the large opening left behind.

"Oh Blake!" I returned the moan.

I couldn't believe it. Blake was lying in front of me with her legs wide open, ready to be fucked. I pushed down on the base of my erection so it pointed directly at the hole between her legs. I aimed the rifle of my shaft and went in for the kill.

"I used to fantasize about you Sun," She spoke to me.

"Now I get the real thing. Just don't hurt me."

I pushed myself closer and suddenly felt her around me. The tip of my hard shaft was touching pussy. I could feel that it was incredibly wet - in fact, it was the wettest pussy I had ever felt. I quickly pushed forward and slipped my cock inside. I wrenched apart the lips of her cunt.

"Fuck me! Please Fuck me!" Blake spoke as I went inside her. "Fuck me as hard as you can."

I slowly pushed in further; first going half-way into her cunt, and a few seconds later three-quarters.

"Oh Sun!" Blake yelled out loud at about the six-inch mark. I knew I was fucking her deeper than she had ever been fucked before.

"Oh Sun!" Blake yelled out again. "Size really does make a difference.

I gave one final push and found myself inserted fully inside her. I could hardly believe it. I was standing at the edge of a bed with my erect shaft inserted between Blake's legs. I was fucking Blake!

"Oh God Sun! I think your cock is pushing against my lungs."

With those words, the real pounding began. I pulled halfway out and then shoved my cock back inside her. I began fucking Blake.

I fucked her for a long while the first time we went at it, like between maybe ten and fifteen minutes. I've never been able to keep very good track of time when my cock is up a hot cunt. I just know that I continued fucking until I starting feeling my sperm start to rise. Then I let Jaune take over.

The next time I fucked her for about ten minutes straight, and then it was done to more like five. Each insertion was making me more and more aroused. What made it worse was Jaune. Like me, his fucking sessions were also becoming shorter. That meant I had less time to rest before I had to pound into her again. I think we were now on about our eighth round.

I wasn't quite sure. I had lost track after my fifth insertion. It was all I could do, considering everything she had already done to me. I stepped aside and watched as Jaune fucked her once more.

"Just wait," Jaune held me by the shoulder and prevented me from taking my turn. "Let's go downstairs. I've got an idea."

He turned and left the room. Blake immediately got up and began to follow. "Come on Sun," She propositioned me. "Come downstairs with us. I think you're really going to like this."

I followed her out the room. I didn't know where I was going or what they were going to do, but as soon as Blake turned her back to me and I saw her cute little ass, I following. She had the sexiest pair of buns I had ever seen. I watched them like a slave to a master as I followed her down the stairs. Her ass memorized me. I wanted Blake's ass, so I naturally followed where it led.

Blake went into the kitchen. Jaune was already there.

"Stand in front of the table," He ordered.

Blake smiled at me. "I think you're definitely going to like this Sun - or at least I will."

She stood against the table with her back towards us. I was again able to see her sexy little ass. Blake had a terrific ass.

"Now spread your legs and bend over," Jaune ordered.

Blake let out a sigh, and then obeyed his order. She leaned over the table.

I immediately understood. We were changing positions.

We were going to fuck Blake from behind. I liked the idea.

Jaune started. The table happened to be at just the right height. I wondered if it was a consideration when the two of them made the purchase. I imagined them checking for the proper height on the showroom floor as I watched him insert his erect cock between her legs.

The sight of them going at it was incredibly sexy. Blake's ass was even more pronounced when she bent over. It looked even bigger and sexier than before. It was as though Blake had been degraded to the position of an animal.

She was like a dog in heat, with the males of her species about to mount her from behind. Even more arousing was the fact it would soon be my turn.

Jaune starting moaning, which meant he was coming near his peak. I could hardly wait to try this new position, and I didn't have long to wait. A few seconds later he came out and back away.

"Blake's all yours," He invited me to take his place.

I was more than happy to accept.

"No Sun! No!" Blake suddenly cried out. "Please, not like this."

I stepped closer and took a look at her ass. Her two buns projected outward when she bent over, making her look incredibly sexy. Her unexpected pleas made it even better.

"Please Sun!" Blake cried out some more. "I can't take it anymore. Your cock will go in even deeper from behind. It will spread me even further, and I don't think I can take it."

I stepped up still closer. I ignored her pleas. I pushed my erect shaft into her cunt despite her desperate pleas for me to stop.

"Oh God Sun!" She cried out as I slipped inside. "It feels even bigger than before. Oh God! It's a monster."

She was looser than before. After an hour of continuous fucking, we had reamed her out. I was easily able to push my cock completely inside.

Then I started fucking.

Blake was even better from behind. It was even more exciting when I fucked her from the rear. The sensation of holding her by the thighs and ramming my tool in-and-out of her tight little cunt hole was incredible.

I couldn't help but look down at her as I did it, first at her ass and then up to her face. Her ass looked even better than before, but her face is what really did it for me. She had one cheek pressed down against the table while the other faced me. Her skin was read and covered in sweat. Her mouth stood open as she breathed laboriously. It looked like she was so much in heat she could hardly stand it.

I fucked harder. I increased my rhythm, pumping in and out even faster, while at the same time making sure I pressed tight up against the back of her ass every time I went in. I wanted to make sure I was giving her my full length.

"Oh God Sun! Oh God, it's coming!" She cried out and then nearly screamed.

I stopped and slammed all eight inches of my cock deep inside her as I watched the orgasm unfold. I watched Blake have an orgasm. It was a sight I never thought I would see. Her entire body seemed to quiver, almost as though she was having a seizer. Her mouth stood wide open by no sound came out. It looked as though she wanted to scream but couldn't. Jaune was right. She did have intense orgasms.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Blake cried out. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck that was good! Oh God Sun, size really does make a difference!" I slammed up against her ass as a reminder. "Oh God, and you're still inside me," She immediately realized. "Oh God Sun, my cunt feels like it's on fire!" I started at it again. I was impatient and wanted to have my own orgasm. I began fucking her again, and this time I wasn't sure if I would be prepared to stop.

"Oh God!" She immediately started up again. "No more! Please Sun, no more! I can't take any more."

Her pleas only made it worse. I stroked faster. "Please, no more! Please, someone help me escape from this cock!" Blake moved her head to opposite side of the room, to where her husband was standing.

"Please Jaune!" She began asking him, now beginning to breath harder again with the increased rhythms of my strokes. "Please Jaune, help me! Sun is raping me, and I think he wants to impregnate me. Please make him stop!" Jaune made no move to help.

"Please, pull him off me! I know he doesn't have much farther to go. If you don't stop Sun, he's going to cum in me. He's going to cum inside me, and he can go really deep!"

The words coming from Blake made it even harder to resist. I knew it now! I wasn't going stop. I was going to fuck her until I couldn't fuck her any more. I was going to ejaculate deep inside her, just like she feared.

And then I did it.

* * *

 **I have:**

 **Neo/Goodwitch strap-on**

 **Dom!Jaune/neo**

 **Pantie Theif!Ruby/Weiss**

 **Futa!Yang/Crossdressing!Jaune**

 **Ruby/Weiss or Blake/Yang or Pyrrah/Nora foot fetish**

 **Yang/Ruby/Taiyang/Summer or Raven family orgy**

 **Weiss/Winter/Jaune**

 **Yang/Jaune**

 **Dorm Room Discoveries Blake/Yang**

 **In Heat!Blake/harem**

 **Zwei/Emerald bestiality and pregnancy**

 **Please keep them coming (no pun intended)**


End file.
